Shadow Across the Crescent Moon
by Thaelos
Summary: She was sent on a mission to capture him and bring him to his death but fate took a turn. What path will be chosen as a forest lies behind and danger ahead but if a path strays her mission could be completed.A legolas-Romance but not of the typical sort.
1. The Prisoner and the Prince

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Ring or claim to but I will keep on wishing I did. I do own Vyrr (prisoner as you will know her in this chapter) on the other hand so she cannot be used.

~~

Night hung over Mirkwood in an eerie way. Cries of unknown beasts shattered the silence but rarely did they call. The Wood Elves slept unmoving in their great stone halls, peaceful. Yet in their sleep the sound of wings upon darkness was blurred and even the keen Elven ears could not hear through dream. Shadows were deep as a late night traveler returned to the stone gates of the Wood Elves, bow across back, cloak wrapped tightly around his body. The stone gates opened and in the Elf stepped. The gates slid shut. The Elf's ears twitched, as he spun around, yet nothing stood behind him but the gates, he had been sure of footsteps. Calming himself, the Elf strolled through the halls and soon was in sleep as the others, though now not everyone was in dream. 

In shadow stood a black figure, back pressed against the wall, eyes hidden by the rim of a dark cloak. Though all Elves slept silently, their halls were not deserted and their dreams were not unseen. Yet, the shadow did not remain unnoticed for long.

~~

"Legolas, we have found the intruder."

Two Elves dragged a calm prisoner in to prince's chamber. It's hands were bound in front of it and a rope was looped around it's neck. The hood of a gray cloak hid it's face as the Elves pulled it along with the rope. One of the them gave the prisoner a kick in the back of the knee, causing it to kneel in front of the fair prince.

"Why do you come here?" the Legolas questioned, his voice not as harsh as the other Elf's. The prisoner made no response and gave no sign of doing so.

"Answer!" ordered the Elf to the prisoner's left. He tugged the rope at the prisoner's neck, causing it to gag and sputter but still no answer came. The Elf pulled harder on the rope, but the only thing that left the prisoners lips were chokes and gasps.

"Enough" the prince commanded, raising a hand. The Elf released the rope at command. "You will leave this place before nightfall, else you risk never seeing light again. Our dungeons are far darker than you could imagine" Legolas murmured, kneeling in front of the prisoner.

"You are quick to judgement. Elves could not even dream of the true darkness. Your heads are held too high but perhaps you should not let your pride consume you, else your death come swift for not seeing below you. I shall not leave" the prisoner growled. It lifted it's hooded head, a pair of violet eyes meeting the prince's gray ones.

"Bring the prisoner to the dungeons" Legolas commanded, standing and signaling to the Elves, who dragged the prisoner from chamber. He watched them leave, his eyes unblinking. 

It had been ages since Legolas had left the forest. He longed for adventure again. He longed for the sea......

~~

The Elves dragged the prisoner through many passage-ways till they reached the ominous dungeons. The packed dirt beneath their feet was cold and the air was thick and humid. One of the Elves left at this point and the other threw the prisoner into one of the dungeon cells and lock it with a pair of iron keys that hung upon a large ring. He then left, handing the keys to the elf standing guard and closed the rotting wooden door as he did, leaving the prisoner in blackness.

Seeing that the guard was watching, the prisoner began to bite at the rope that knotted her wrists. She gnawed the ropes until her jaws ached and her lips bled but by the turn of an hour the ropes fell to the floor. Pulling the rope from her neck, she through back her hood and waited in silence and darkness. 

Nightfall came and the sound of the elves on the floors above faded. Stillness crept through the halls and stairways till it reached the dungeons and the guard slowly began to retreat.

"Wait" whispered the prisoner. The guard turned to the cell and approached it, weariness and longing to leave the humid dungeons blotting his mind for he could not see the prisoner clearly. he could not see the glint of an Elven dagger in her hand and he could not foresee death.

A stifled cry could have been heard through the halls if one were to listen but sleep was too deep and dreams too thick. And so a shadowed hand reached between the dungeons bars and pulled a ring of keys from a dead guard's belt.

"Perhaps you should have heeded my advice, it will serve you now. For you will not be dwelling here past dawn" whispered the prisoner, her words rising in the thick air like a wisp of cloud. She sheathed her dagger and padded across the cold ground, the rope that had bound her neck now in her grasp.

**

Ok, I know it's not much but I'm out of ideas for now. I wanted to post the fic first before I wrote more. God, I can't believe I'm writing a Legolas Romance! *Smashes head on keyboard* Why was a plagued by the most popular writing disease, I like Frodo! Oh well, Reviews please! *_~


	2. Shadow in the Moonlight

It was all very silent as the prisoner crept along the stone halls. Her hair hung over her eyes. Her lips were tight. Her hands clasped the rope in a firm, determined grip but even as ominous and feelingless as she looked, she was uncertain. It was an uncertainty that one often feels attached to regret, but she had grown used to death. Her hands could be dripping with blood from another yet she would feel nothing, so why was it now that she thought twice. She should have felt no reason to regret taking an arrogant price to his death, yet she was not sure she could do her task.

She took in a breath through her teeth and pressed herself to a wall as she made her way to Legolas' chamber, her hand fingering the rope. Glancing down the passage, she continued on and then made a turn after carefully scanning the corridor.

Yes, she was going the right way. She knew this place well by now. Long had she followed Elves in and out of the stone gates. Often she had walked the halls in silence, executing her plan. She could avoid be seen and heard if she wished, revealing herself when she pleased. Her skill had come with practice, her her stealth with time, her malice with the very beating of her heart.

She stopped suddenly before a door, her hands tight on the frayed rope. A cold sweat beaded her brow. She felt a hatred course through her. She had never trembled or hesitated when taking one to death. She knew the feeling....weakness. She clenched her teeth as a bitter taste filled her mouth. She would not be weak. She would would destroy the Elven prince.

Silently she opened the door and stepped into Legolas' chamber. The silence here seemed far more deadly. Carefully she approached the sleeping Elf. His eyes were open and stared blankly at the ceiling. He hardly seemed to breath and she too held her breath. Slowly she drew nearer, her heart pounding. She leaned over the dreaming prince, the rope in her hand.

Suddenly a bead of sweat fell from her forehead, landing on the Elf's cheek. The unfocussed gray eyes shot to look at her. 

Legolas let out a cry and rolled out of her reach. He then struck up a call for the guards.

She cursed inwardly then lunged at the Elf, wrapping a cold hand over his mouth. He dug his elbow into her rib cage and she doubled over in pain and staggered backwards, her grip still firm around his mouth. Grasping the rope, she bound his hands, leaning slightly because of her injured side. Her mouth was tight and twisted in fury as she knotted the rope. Legolas' cries could still be heard through her fingers.

Desperate, she ripped off a long piece of her cloak and gagged the thrashing Elf. She could hear the Elves' footsteps thumping through the halls. With a growl of rage she dragged him from the room and into the hall. The guards were near. 

She started for another corridor but Legolas wouldn't move. Feeling her blood boiling, she gave him a hard blow to the head and his struggle diminished.

Taking in a deep breath, she dragged him into another passage, avoiding the oncoming guards. She pressed herself to the wall and watched them from behind it. 

Only three had risen and they filed into the room, the last shutting the door with a loud slam. She quickly grabbed her victim under the arms and dragged him through the halls. She had no direction or destination. She only needed to get out of reach. 

Making her way through the many passages, she desided it was best to wait until the commotion moved farther away. She slid down the wall she had been leaning on and pulled out her dagger, watching it glint in the darkness. 

Legolas began to stir. The luminous gray eyes slowly opened. A looked of fear crossed his face as he sat paralyzed by the reflection of those violet eyes in the glinting dagger. She turned to him, her face blank and cold. Yet she observed the Elf with curiosity.

He was leaning against the wall, as she was. His hair fell softly over the elaborate Elven garments. The faultless face reflected fear. Even in all her hatred of this creature who had lengthened her task, she could not help but stare at the beauty and grace of the fine creature. His fine features stood out so clearly to her, even in the darkness. 

She wanted to drive the dagger into him but could not. Rage filled her but she refused to show it.

"You do not look as proud now, Elf," she began. "Are you afraid?" Her voice was a soft hissing and her eyes danced. Legolas turned away. She smiled and cut the material that gagged him. "Call your guards, they'll save you," she whispered in a testing voice.

Legolas did not speak. The pride of an Elf over took him. He would not call his guards in a desperate cry for help. He turned to her.

"What are you?" He demanded, his voice dripping with loathing.

She let her hood fall back, revealing two spiteful violet eyes, still dancing with rage. Her hair was as blood or flame. Scars ran across her face. A fang immerged from under her upper lip. She was not of any race Legolas could name. She was not human or Elf and yet she was not of Orcish evil. He had never felt an evil such as her's. It was almost like a shadow in the moonlight.

"I am Vyrr, only a shadow to you, Elf."

~~


End file.
